gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Antoinette
"''If people have no bread, let them eat cake."''' When I became Queen I was forced into marriage. I had to marry an over weight bad looking King. I met him by coming in a nice blue carriage. I was scared, home sick, and did not want to do this. I got out of the carriage with a smile and hugged the King and went to my favorite place, Palace of Versaille. I loved French sweets more then anything. Wine and sweets were the things I liked most. Most imprortant!!! The desses and gounds!!! But I did not love Louis I wanted someone else. I got here in the carribean looking for raw materials for France( to run away from my husband). I was sailing to Hati when me and my crew run into beautiful islands. We dock in a island called Port Royal on the Le Royal Louis. Then my crew is attacked my pirates and we are forced to go back. I refuse to leave. I fell in love with a commadore named Johnny Goldtimbers. We got married and had our first girl. My dearest daughter Duchess of Anemois. After a year of having Duchess Johnny took his sons and left. Then three months after he left the EITC comes and takes Duchess away from me. She is forced to stay with a family that takes her in. Heart broken without her I was forced back to France. I could not stand it any longer and sailed back to the islands in search of her. I dock at a French Island and greeted by the community. Once I dock I go straight to find Duchess. I am told that she is under the rule of my step son Captain Leon. I go to him and ask but he refuses. Duchess gr ew stronger and broke away from Leon. Me and Duchess reunited and search for an army. One day walking in the town square of Port Royal a man runs up to us. He looks very fimilar. Its Johnny Goldtimbers! He came back wanting to see Duchess. I refuse but Duchess agrees. So they start talking and become daughter and father once again. Me and Johnny start hating each other and try to kill one another. Turns out I still have feeling for him though. Then Leon gets mad and wants Duchess back under his rule. We refuse and started hating him. I start getting old and then let Duchess become Queen and gain French territory. I still help rule because she always has alot going on. So me and Duchess rule France together. Now we have a army and are allied with armys. This is my story so far, ''"There is nothing new except what has been forgotten." "No one understands my ills, nor the terror that fills my breast, who does not know the heart of a mother." "I was a queen, and you took away my crown; a wife, and you killed my husband; a mother, and you deprived me of my children. My blood alone remains: take it, but do not make me suffer long." "Courage! I have shown it for years; think you I shall lose it at the moment when my sufferings are t o end?" "I have seen all, I have heard all, I have forgotten all." '' ''Marie Antoinette Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:French Queen